Le début de tout
by Eddy.B
Summary: Hey ! Ici vous trouverez des chapitres sur des Harry abandonnés ou alors avec un jumeau mais bien d'autres encore... Enfin, faîtes un tour pour assouvir votre curiosité (s'il y en a) ;) Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous préférez.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut !**

Alors non ce n'est pas une nouvelle histoire, quoi que on peut dire que si dans un sens car c'est le début. Cette 'fic' est consacrée exclusivement aux prologues/premiers chapitres, qui n'ont évidemment aucun lien les uns avec les autres. Je publie les prologues pour voir si vous aimez, et si vous le voulez vraiment je continuerais peut être les histoires. Ou alors si un des prologues vous plaît et que vous voulez continuer sur l'histoire dîtes le moi, et vous pourrez (même si je doute que ça vous intéresse, car c'est pas comme ça que ça marche et je le sais).

Je dis ça juste pour éviter que le travail que j'ai ne soit entièrement perdu, à vous de voir ;p

Disclaimer : Le monde est à J.K.R.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Dernier cadeau d'une mère  
**

 _« Je jure sur ma vie et ma magie de t'aimer, de te chérir et te rester fidèle maintenant et à jamais, Ginevra Molly Weasley, qui dès à présent sous les lois inviolables de Mère Magie deviendra ma femme si elle l'accepte ! Ginevra Molly Weasley, voulez-vous m'épouser ? »_

 _« Oui ! Qu'il en soit ainsi ! » cria la jeune mariée._

 _« Qu'il en soit ainsi ! » déclara Harry dans un sourire éclatant._

Tel avait été son serment il y a trois ans, serment qui le condamnait à rester toute sa vie près de son épouse. A la vie, à la mort. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait regretter d'avoir été si naïf. Non ! Il n'avait pas été naïf ! Il avait été bonnement et simplement manipulé, pour servir les besoins de ses prétendus amis. Oui ! Lui, Harry Potter, Survivant du sort de la mort, vainqueur de Voldemort durant la première et deuxième guerre, avait été trahi et utilisé de la pire manière possible.

Et il venait de le découvrir juste maintenant. Les gobelins, espèce très intelligente et officiellement banquiers des sorciers, n'avaient pas pu pour une raison pas si mystérieuse que ça, le contacter. Ginny s'était permis d'intervenir en sa faveur pour intercepter tout courrier entre lui et eux. Juste le fait qu'elle est fait cela le mettait en rogne. Mais savoir que le courrier était d'ordre personnel, était impardonnable pour lui.

A la base il avait simplement voulu venir pour récupérer un peu d'argent à Gringotts car il voulait acheter un cadeau à sa femme pour célébrer leur mariage. Mais après leur dispute, il avait juste eu besoin d'argent pour se loger. Et il était tombé sur le pot aux roses comme diraient les moldus. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il vienne seul, si elle ne s'était pas énervée il aurait cédé et n'aurait jamais découvert ce qu'elle lui cachait. C'était totalement ironique. Il rigola d'un rire dément en se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait dit, et de ce que _lui_ avait fait ensuite. Elle devait s'en mordre les doigts à l'heure qu'il était.

 _ **RETOUR EN ARRIÈRE**_

-Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? Mais pourquoi ? pleurnicha Ginny.

\- Mon cœur, c'est une surprise pour toi ! Je gâcherai tout en t'amenant avec moi. déclara-t-il doucement. Ne sois pas fâchée, s'il te plaît.

Ses yeux bruns chocolats brillèrent de mécontentement, elle n'aimait vraiment pas qu'il lui dise non. Harry l'avait souvent remarqué mais laissa encore une fois couler. Elle adopta une autre tactique pour le convaincre, car il était déterminé à y aller seul.

Elle s'approcha de lui en bougeant langoureusement ses hanches, Ginny passa un doigt sur son menton en lui murmurant dans le creux de l'oreille, le faisant frisonner et monter sa chaleur corporelle.

\- Mais je pourrai te conseiller, comme ça tu ne me décevrais pas mon chéri. murmura la jeune femme d'une voix envoûtante.

Les pensées d'Harry devinrent brumeuses, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Et cette voix, si envoûtante, si enchanteresse. Il voulait la suivre et être d'accord avec tout ce qu'elle dirait. Il voulait accepter pour lui faire plaisir. Son bonheur était le sien, disait-elle. Mais il était devant un dilemme, il voulait lui faire plaisir, plus que tout, mais pour cela il devait soit obéir, soit continuer à être entêté et poursuivre son but premier.

Son côté Gryffondor refit surface et il se décida. Il repoussa doucement son épouse, ne voulant pas qu'elle le prenne mal. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, cherchant ses mots pour lui expliquer sa décision.

\- Désolé mon cœur mais j'aimerai sincèrement que tu me comprennes, je t'aime et je crois assez te connaître pour savoir ce qui te ferai plaisir. Donc pas besoin que tu perdes ton temps pour moi, ma puce. Murmura doucement Harry.

Il ne remarqua pas que cette dernière ne l'écoutait plus, ses traits exprimaient une rage sans nom, comment pouvait-il la repousser ?! Elle, qui lui avait tout donné, tout ce dont il avait besoin ! Comment pouvait-il lui désobéir ?! Elle était sa femme, il lui devait tout à elle et à sa famille. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un jouet ! Il n'avait pas son mot à dire sur ses choix.

« CLAC ! »

Le temps se figea, la femme regarda sa main alors qu'Harry touchait sa joue brûlante. Il la regarda avec des yeux hagards, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Elle se laissa ré-envahir par sa rage et lui hurla ses quatre vérités en face.

\- COMMENT TU PEUX ÊTRE SI ÉGOÏSTE ?! PRENDRE DES DÉCISIONS TOUT SEUL ALORS QUE JE T'AI TOUT ! JE DIS BIEN TOUT OFFERT ! UNE FAMILLE ALORS QUE T'ÉTAIS QU'UN PUTAIN D'ORPHELIN ! UNE MAISON POUR VENIR TE RÉFUGIER ! ET TOI TU ME DÉSOBÉIS ! TU N'ES RIEN QU'UN SALE CHIEN QUI CHANGE DE MAITRE ! DEHORS ! JE VEUX PLUS TE REVOIR !

\- Mais... de quoi tu parles Ginny ?

\- Sors ! Tiens tes affaires et ne reviens plus me voir ! Crève sale ordure ! Elle les lui fourra dans les mains et le jeta dehors.

\- Mais Ginny... la voix d'Harry mourru dans sa gorge, il tambourina soudainement à la porte. Ginny ! Ouvre ! Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait pour te déplaire ? Ginny ! Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça... Je t'aime moi...

\- J'en ai rien à faire barre-toi d'ici ! Lui hurla sa femme.

Le silence s'empara de l'allée alors que la froid engourdissait les membres figés de Harry. Une seule et unique larme glissa le long de sa joue. Le temps s'écoula sans qu'il ne revienne à la réalité. C'est seulement quand il commença à pleuvoir qu'il se reconnecta et transplanna au Chaudron Baveur.

\- Salut Hannah. Murmura Harry en observant les gens louches du bar.

\- Oh ! Bonsoir Harry, que puis-je pour toi ? Chuchota-t-elle en l'apercevant, un sourire bienveillant étira ses lèvres.

\- Une chambre pour la nuit s'il te plaît, ne dis pas à Neville que je suis là. Harry attrapa les clefs qu'elle lui tendait avant de monter rapidement au premier étage.

\- Bonne nuit. Paye l'addition demain. Entendit-il avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre.

Il s'écroula tout habillé sur le lit et demeura ainsi jusqu'à se que le soleil se lève et la lumière envahisse sa chambre. Il se rassit en se frottant les yeux et chassa les dernières brides de cauchemars. La nuit n'avait vraiment pas été bonne pour lui entre sa dispute avec Ginny et ses souvenirs douloureux. Harry s'habilla en grognant et redescendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Le sorcier salua rapidement Hannah avant de partir pour Gringotts.

 _« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »_

\- Châtiment, bien sûr. C'est pas comme si personne n'avait déjà volé. Maugréa Harry en se rappelant sa première année. Il se dirigea vers un comptoir où un gobelin trillait ses papiers. Hum, hum.

\- Ah ! Monsieur Potter ! Sourit le gobelin avec un air carnassier en voyant son client. Vous êtes venu pour le rendez-vous prévu dans une heure ?

\- Comment ? Demanda Harry en déglutissant. Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas de rendez-vous...Euh, je venais juste pour un retrait d'argent.

Le gobelin ouvrit la bouche surpris, puis la referma. Il fronça les sourcils et gratta son nez crochu.

\- Mais si vous pouviez m'expliquer en quoi consiste ce rendez-vous, j'y assisterai peut être. Demanda Harry un peu amusé, sa remarque fit revenir le gobelin à la réalité qui le scruta de ses petits yeux.

\- Veuillez me suivre je vous prie, ce rendez-vous est à prendre au sérieux et c'est étrange que vous n'ayez pas été prévenu. marmonna le banquier de sa voix rugueuse, il glissa de son siège, et indiqua un chemin qu'Harry n'avait jusque là pas encore remarqué.

\- C'est normal qu'ils nous observent comme ça ? Interrogea Harry mal à l'aise.

\- Ils sont juste curieux Monsieur Potter. Retournez à vos postes ! Aboya le gobelin alors qu'un remue ménage se faisait entendre.

\- Pardonnez mon impolitesse, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre nom. S'excusa Harry en arrivant devant une porte imposante.

\- Tradec Monsieur Potter, Tradec. » Il lui fit un sourire carnassier alors qu'Harry hochait la tête en déglutissant. La porte devant laquelle ils arrivèrent s'ouvrit devant eux dans un grincement sinistre.

 _ **FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

\- Calmez-vous Monsieur Potter. Soupira un gobelin âgé en face de lui. Vous n'avez pas fini de rire si vous trouvez de telles choses amusantes.

\- Et qu'y a-t-il d'autre à savoir, à part que ma _femme._ cracha Harry furieusement en reprenant un peu le contrôle de ses émotions. M'a refilé une potion d'amour depuis ma sixième année quand j'étais à Poudlard ? Et qu'elle continuait de m'en donner jusqu'à maintenant ?

Un temps de silence gêné demeura, Ragnok gigota sur son fauteuil surélevé, mal à l'aise. Les différentes émotions qui traversaient le visage de l'homme en face de lui ne le rassurait pas particulièrement. Même s'il était un guerrier puissant, jamais il ne serait assez fou pour s'opposer à Harry maintenant. Il appréhendait la réaction du jeune homme lorsqu'il lui annoncerait le pire.

\- Hé bien, reprit-il prudemment. En plus de la lettre que je vais vous donner après, nous vous avons appelé pour parler des différents trous financiers dans vos comptes, et de la disparition totale d'un d'eux... Ragnok tapota un dossier posé sur son bureau. On pouvait y voir, si on regardait attentivement, le nom d'un sorcier qui aurait dû être mort depuis quelques années. Mais le jeune Potter était trop absorbé dans sa colère froide pour y prêter attention.

\- Ça doit sûrement être cette garce qui s'amuse avec. Grinça des dents Harry, sa curiosité se réveilla à la mention d'une lettre pour lui. Et quelle est cette lettre ?

\- Malheureusement, il n'y a pas que Ginevra Weasley qui s'est, comme vous dîtes, amusée avec vos comptes. Et cela ne date pas d'hier, Monsieur Potter. Nous avons plus important à régler pour le moment que cette lettre. Elle ne va pas s'envoler. Déclara sérieusement Ragnok en chassant ses autres questions de la main. Bien reprenons tout depuis le début. Avez-vous été averti par votre gardien magique, des prélèvements qui ont été effectué entre 1981 jusqu'à votre majorité ?

\- Pardon ? Un gardien magique ? demanda Harry choqué.

\- C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais. soupira de lassitude le maître gobelin. Il s'attaqua donc à la tâche, d'expliquer à Harry qu'un gardien magique était le représentant légale d'un enfant mineur. Si celui ci ne connaissait rien du monde magique, alors celui qui le lui annonçait et le prenait sous sa charge, devenait le gardien magique de l'enfant. Par exemple dans le cas des enfants nés-de-moldus, le gardien magique était Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école Poudlard.

\- Hé donc... Albus Dumbledore était mon gardien magique ? Interrogea Harry perplexe.

\- Oui et non. Dit Ragnok.

\- Je suis un peu perdu. Avoua Harry.

\- Dumbledore s'est déclaré comme votre gardien magique lorsque vous aviez un an, la question n'a pas pu être approfondie par le Magenmagot car l'effervescence de la disparition du mage noir ne le permettait pas. Vos autres gardiens ne pouvant pas vous accueillir, cela a été très facile pour lui de vous prendre sous sa garde. Une fois fait personne n'a pu rien faire.

\- Je vois. Répondit coléreusement le sorcier. Et vous avez dit que des retraits d'argent avaient été fait durant ma jeunesse ?

Le gobelin se racla la gorge, gêné car cela était de la faute de Gringotts qu'une vieille famille comme les Potter s'était faite voler ainsi.

\- Oui, au début ce n'était que des petites sommes. Nous ne nous sommes rendus compte de l'ampleur des dégâts qu'à la fin de la guerre. Nous pensions que vous étiez au courant, que Dumbledore vous prévenait. Mais lorsqu'on a voulu vous contacter ces derniers temps pour le titre de Lord que vous auriez du prendre à votre majorité, nous n'avons pas pu. Cela a soulevé des doutes chez plusieurs de nos dirigeants de Gringotts. Lorsque nous avons revérifiés vos comptes, nous avons stoppé directement toutes les transactions sans votre accord verbal. Mais les dommages étaient désastreux, de plus l'un des comptes les plus anciens a été vidé après le début de la guerre. termina-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Si je récapitule, pendant 17 ans, Dumbledore, qui au passage est mon tuteur magique alors que je ne le savais même pas, a retiré de l'argent pour faire je ne sais quoi avec et ça sous votre nez ? Et vous ne vous en étiez rendu compte que maintenant ?! Hurla Harry, le gobelin se tendit sous le déploiement de magie du sorcier. Elle l'électrisa, le faisant frisonner. Plusieurs gardes s'arrêtèrent derrière la porte attendant son signale. Et pendant tout ce temps vous n'avez pas pensez une seule seconde à aller vérifier que je recevais bien votre courrier ? Car je vais vous apprendre une nouvelle, pas une seule fois je n'ai reçu vos lettres depuis mon arrivé dans le monde magique !

Personne ne prononça une parole durant le temps qu'il fallu à Harry pour retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur ses pouvoirs. Le sorcier retomba sur son siège et soupira de fatigue et de colère. Il avait été tellement manipulé, qu'il en avait assez. Le silence était reposant après son éclat, le fauteuil moelleux le berçait doucement. Sa respiration se calma, et il s'excusa au près du maître Ragnok.

\- Je suis navré, je n'aurai pas dû vous accuser comme ça. Vous deviez avoir d'autres problèmes à ce moment. Je suis quasiment sûr que Dumbledore à tout fait pour masquer ses actions. Heureusement qu'il est mort désormais. Déclara méchamment le jeune homme. L'homme en qui il avait fait confiance l'avait volé et manipulé. Il méritait ce qui lui était arrivé.

\- Vous ne nous devez aucunes excuses. A ce propos... Le compte qui a été vidé... Ragnok ne finit pas sa phrase, il lui tendit le dossier qu'il tenait à la main depuis le début. Voici tous les prélèvements depuis 1981, et le dernier. Le gobelin se recula le plus possible dans son siège, s'attendant à une autre explosion de colère, qui ne vint pas. Il regarda le jeune sorcier en fronçant des sourcils.

Harry venait d'ouvrir le dossier au nom de « _Albus Dumbledore_ ». Il fit défiler les documents officiels et passa directement aux prélèvements de son compte.

 _Prélèvement par le tuteur magique de Harry James Potter, Albus Dumbledore :_

 _Novembre 1981 : 100 gallions pour la famille Dursley_

 _Décembre 1981 : 100 gallions pour la famille Dursley_

 _Janvier 1982 : 100 gallions pour la famille Dursley_

Ainsi de suite jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard, il y avait bien eu quelques autres centaines de gallions déplacées durant ces onze années, mais essentiellement pour les affaires personnelles de Dumbledore. Ce qui le surpris fut la deuxième famille qui vint s'ajouter à cette liste, il n'aurait peut-être pas du l'être.

 _Septembre 1991 : 200 gallions sur le compte de Ronald Bilius Weasley_

Il soupira de découragement, on avait vraiment profité de lui. Il n'était rien d'autre pour la famille Weasley qu'une bourse pleine d'or qui leur tombait dans les mains. Son amitié avec Ron n'avait été que du flan... Par la suite, d'autres virements furent effectués au nom de Ginevra Molly Weasley, de Molly Weasley, d'Arthur Weasley et de Percy Weasley.

\- Hé bien, la petite Hermy devient avare on dirait. Annonça indifféremment Harry en voyant son nom apparaître sur la liste.

La somme versée était passé de 200 gallions à 1000 à sa sixième année. Ils avaient brusquement augmenté à la même époque où la guerre débutait à nouveau. Probablement pour financer l'ordre des Pouletsgrillés. Son attention se focalisa sur le dernier prélèvement. Le jour de la mort du directeur.

 _30 juin 1997 : L'héritier Potter accorde la chambre forte la mieux gardée à Albus Dumbledore, en toute connaissance de cause, et ayant au préalable lu et signé les documents officiels._

Harry fronça les sourcils, il ne se rappelait pas... Il éclata d'un rire qui sonnait faux. Le vieux chnoque l'avait roulé jusqu'au bout. Il avait cru qu'il était mort, et maintenant on lui apportait la preuve qu'en fait il était bel et bien vie et qu'il profitait pleinement de sa propre fortune.

\- Puis-je me permettre de partager votre hilarité ? Demanda le gobelin en dévoilant ses dents pointues.

\- Oh, bien sûr vous pouvez mon cher Ragnok ! Annonça amèrement Harry. Je viens de me rendre compte que le jour où le vieux fou m'a fait signer ces documents, c'était lors de ma première année, alors que je me réveillais tout juste après avoir sauvé la pierre philosophale. Et dire qu'il avait préparé sa mort avant même que Voldy ne revienne !

Ragnok ricana devant cet état de fait. Dumbledore était vraiment un tordu qui ne manquait pas de ressources, et il en avait profité au maximum. Ce qu'avait fait l'ancien directeur était une insulte à la banque Gringotts, et cela pouvait mener à une guerre, car ce n'était pas la première fois que Dumbledore profitait des enfants fortunés. Le feu qui s'alluma dans les yeux de son interlocuteur lui fit comprendre qu'il était tant de passer à l'étape suivante. C'était l'heure de payer. Et le vieux fou allait regretter plus qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Monsieur Potter, j'ai ici une lettre de votre mère qui vous est adressée. Ses dernières volontés. Cette lettre a été la seule à ne pas avoir été prise par Dumbledore lorsqu'il est devenu votre tuteur magique. Prenez le temps de la lire et de bien comprendre. Le maître gobelin lui passa une vieille lettre jaunie et pliée par-dessus le bureau.

Harry la caressa du bout des doigts, en sentant ses yeux le piquer. C'était une lettre de sa mère, la dernière chose qu'il avait d'elle. Une légère odeur de camomille avait persisté sur le parchemin. Il inspira, en se rappelant un visage doux aux yeux verts émeraudes, qui le regardait avec amour et tendresse.

-Merci. Murmura Harry la gorge nouée.

Quoiqu'elle dirait, il la garderait précieusement. Lui aussi avait le droit à un peu de bonheur, même éphémère. Il la décacheta presque religieusement. Il sentit un courant de magie le traverser provenant de la lettre. C'était probablement une autre protection de sa mère pour reconnaître le lecteur. Il s'inquiéta un peu. Qu'est-ce qui nécessitait de tels sortilèges ?

Des lettres écrites élégamment apparurent, pour former des mots puis des phrases.

Il la lu en silence, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'elle disait. Son cœur se brisa à deux reprises. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son père... non il ne ressentait plus rien pour cet homme, à part de la haine. Il n'avait jamais été son _père_. Son père avait été mal jugé, et il en avait payé les conséquences. Et Dumbledore y était _encore_ pour quelque chose.

 _ **Ils allaient payer ! Ils allaient tous payer !**_

Sa magie se déchaîna dans le bureau, ravageant le sol. Fracturant les murs blancs, déchirant les portraits et brisant toute la verrerie. Ses yeux flamboyaient de colère et de démence.

 _ **Oh que oui, ils allaient payer !**_

\- Monsieur Potter ! Monsieur Potter ! Hurla désespérément Ragnok alors que les renforts entraient et se plaçaient devant lui. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette tempête, il ne connaissait pas le contenu de la lettre, mais elle ne devait pas être facile à digérer vu la pagaille dans son bureau. Il agita les bras prononçant frénétiquement des formules pour remettre en état la pièce.

Harry n'entendait rien, il était perdu dans sa rage. Son monde avait été détruit par un seul et unique homme ! Il se jura de lui faire payer des milliers, non des milliards de fois les crimes qu'il avait commis. Même si cela devait lui prendre toute sa vie. Sa magie circula pour la première fois totalement librement en lui. Comme si elle avait été libérée. Elle rugissait de plaisir, parcourant ses veines et son corps. Le foudroyant sur place.

Il rigola d'un rire clair, joyeux. Sa mère était vraiment la plus intelligente de toutes. Elle s'était jouée de Dumbledore alors qu'il la contrôlait. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour qu'il puisse revivre s'il en avait envie. Pas pour le sauver du sort de la mort, comme disait le vieux fou, mais bien pour qu'il est une deuxième chance. Il allait l'utiliser, comme elle l'avait souhaité. Il allait se venger pour elle et pour ceux qui ont souffert dans l'ombre.

\- Ah maman... Tu es vraiment diabolique. Dit Harry doucement avant de reprendre en regardant le gobelin protégé. Maître Ragnok, vous savez sûrement ce qu'elle vous a laissé. Affirma plus que questionna Harry, sa magie tournoyant autour de lui, joyeuse. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat de fierté.

\- Bien entendu. Sourit de soulagement le gobelin en faisant signe à ses gardes de sortir. Il traça des runes compliquées dans l'air et une petite bouteille en cristal apparu de nul part. On pouvait y voir un liquide épais et gluant. Ceci, est ce que Lily Potter vous a laissé. Elle a dit de l'utiliser qu'en dernier recours. Si la déchéance venait à engloutir ce monde. J'espère que c'est la seule et unique raison pour avoir créé cette potion. L'utilisation nécessite quelques jours de préparation, vous pouvez rester ici. Si vous le désirez.

\- Ne l'appelez plus Potter. Répliqua durement Harry.

\- Pardonnez moi, je ne l'appellerai plus comme ça. Hésita Ragnok.

-Merci Maître gobelin. Mais je préfère tout de même aller préparer mes affaires, de toute façon je n'ai rien à faire ici. Harry inclina la tête avant de sortir du bureau, emportant avec lui le dossier sur Dumbledore. Il attrapa au passage le lourd fichier que lui tendait le banquier, sans doute les propriétés de la famille Potter et Black.

-Bonsoir Harry ! S'exclama joyeusement Hannah en le voyant dans le bar.

-Bonsoir, désolé je n'ai pas le temps, restes discrète s'il te plaît.

\- Oui Chef ! Rigola-t-elle en faisant un petit salut. Ne te fatigue pas trop surtout !

\- Bien sûr Madame. Il monta les marches et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour la semaine, il ne descendait que pour les repas et encore seulement si Hannah le forçait.

Les jours défilèrent entre échafaudage de plans, vérification des biens de ses familles et entraînement de sa magie tout juste libérée. D'ailleurs il s'amusa beaucoup avec, il constata une nette facilité pour la magie sans baguette. Les enchantements lui venaient plus naturellement que jamais, il souriait en pensant que cela lui venait de sa mère.

Il fit un planning sur ce qu'il aurait à travailler pendant ces 5 prochaines années.

\- J'ai vraiment du pain sur la planche. Soupira le jeune homme en s'affalant sur le lit. Mais au moins je connais le futur et pas toi mon petit Bubus. J'ai hâte de te voir te fritter avec Voldy d'amour. Sourit sadiquement Harry. Et prépare-toi à un retour de bâton.

Le dernier jour il se leva de bonne heure et déambula sur le chemin de traverse. Il s'arrêta devant une boutique avant d'y entrer après s'être décidé. Elle était pratiquement déserte et il prit son temps pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Hmmmm. Oui je prends tous ça, et ça aussi. Quoi que vous n'en auriez pas d'autres plus approfondis ? Demanda Harry à la vendeuse de Fleury et Bott tout en réfléchissant et vérifiant les livres.

-Bien sûr que si ! Ne bougez pas je reviennnns ! S'écria la blonde tout sourire avant de partir dans les couloirs pour chercher des livres d'un plus haut niveau.

\- Pas mal merci beaucoup. Remercia Harry en rétrécissant ses achats.

\- Mais y a pas de quoi mon cher Monsieur revenez quand vous voulez. S'amusa la vendeuse en comptant ses gallions.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver. Murmura-t-il en sortant de la boutique. Si je me trompe pas il devrait aussi y en avoir à Gringotts et pas que des livres approuvés par l'éducation. Sirius m'en aurait laissé. Un éclat de douleur passa dans ses yeux en se souvenant de lui. Si seulement... Reprends-toi Harry, on ne construit pas le monde avec des si.

\- Ron je te dis qu'il a transplané ! Il peut être n'importe où ! S'écria une voix figeant par la même occasion le survivant.

\- Je sais mais il ne serait pas parti comme ça Ginny. Où veux-tu qu'il aille ? Il n'avait que toi. Se moqua le roux.

-Courage Harry. Il inspira profondément en rabattant sa capuche alors que les deux sorciers se rapprochaient.

\- Pff, j'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il ait pu gober tout ça n'empêche. Ginny regarda de tous les côtés et s'attarda sur une silhouette encapuchonnée. Elle plissa les yeux... Oh et puis zut même s'il va à Gringotts il est déjà ruiné ! S'exclama la furie avant de partir de l'autre côté et d'être suivie par son frère.

\- Vraiment idiote, même pas capable de résister à un sortilège de confusion. Et puis ne cries pas victoire trop vite ma petite Ginny, la vengeance est un plat qui se savoure, encore mieux quand il est préparé par un chef. Sourit méchamment Harry.

Il sentit brusquement une présence proche de lui et il se cacha dans l'ombre.

 _\- Dumbledore. Jura Harry. C'est pas vrai me dit pas qu'il me cherche encore ce con. Si je bouge pas je suis grillé, la poisse. Bon respire et réfléchis Harry. Pas le temps de lancer de sortilèges, pas le temps de courir reste plus qu'à transplaner directement aux marches de la banque.1 chance sur 2._

Un bruit de transplanage se fit entendre avant qu'Harry ne se retrouve aux pieds de la banque blanche. Il s'élança vers elle en sentant des sortilèges le frôler. Une main ferme l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'il ne soit entraîner dans les profondeurs du bâtiment.

\- C'est bon, je pense que Dumbledore ne pourra pas nous atteindre ici maître Ragnok. Déclara Harry en reprenant son souffle, il lui fit un pauvre sourire en se relevant dans le couloir sombre.

\- Il n'a même pas pu entrer. Ricana le gobelin alors que le sorcier secouait la tête. Hé bien, heureusement que vous n'avez plus besoin de ressortir de la banque.

\- Je suis prévoyant. Coupa froidement Harry en sortant sa valise déjà prête et rapetissée. J'apprends de mes erreurs maître Ragnok.

\- Bien sûr Monsieur Potter. Dit le gobelin en hochant la tête.

Harry se crispa à la mention du nom. Il avait commencé à prendre cette habitude lorsqu'il avait lu le contenu de la lettre de Lily. Celle-ci était pliée soigneusement dans une pochette, à l'intérieur de sa malle.

\- Les préparations sont-elles terminées ? Ou bien il faut que je patiente.

\- Bien évidemment ! Nous les gobelins, lorsque l'on nous donne une tâche si importante, nous n'échouons jamais ! S'outra le banquier en agitant ses bras.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous vexer, je suis juste anxieux. Surtout après la course poursuite avec bubus. s'amusa le jeune adulte, il suivit le gobelin dans un couloir silencieux alors que ce dernier lui lançait un regard sceptique.

Durant la nuit, Gringotts était vraiment oppressante, il frissonna en songeant à son aventure avec Granger et Weasley. Ils avaient été des inconscients, heureusement que les gobelins ne leur en avaient pas autant voulu qu'il redoutait. C'était des temps de guerre, donc cela pouvait expliquer leur infraction. Gripsec, le gestionnaire des comptes Potter, lui avait dit qu'on l'avait amendé seulement pour les réparations.

Lorsqu'il avait demandé s'il en était de même pour ses 'amis', il avait répondu que leur part des réparations avait été payée par lui. Il s'était mordu la langue pour ne pas les injurier et aller les étriper sur place.

Il secoua la tête ne voulant pas repenser à ces traîtres, ils paieraient le temps voulu, se dit-il.

\- C'est donc là qu'aura lieu le rituel ? demanda Harry un peu surpris. Ils étaient entrés dans une pièce ressemblant aux cachots de Poudlard, petite et saturée de magie. Il la sentit le picoter, lui procurant du plaisir.

\- Voici le pentagramme où s'effectuera le transfert. Si vous pouviez entrer s'il vous plaît.

Harry observa prudemment le pentagramme dessiné au sol, à chaque coin de branche dans un bol on pouvait voir un petit tas de cendres. De nombreuses runes recouvraient le tour du cercle, il y avait juste un passage pas encore fermé. Par lequel Harry se faufila pour se positionner au centre.

\- Vous savez, c'est vraiment dangereux ce que vous entreprenez. Si ça venait à échouer, vous mourriez sur le coup. Constata le gobelin en s'activant autour de lui.

\- Je préfère encore mourir que de voir ma vie partir en vrille. Et j'ai confiance en ma mère, mettez vous en doute ses talents pour les potions ? Harry transperça Ragnok de son regard froid attendant une réponse.

\- Celui qui ferait ça est le dernier des idiots. Ce qui arracha un sourire en coin du sorcier. J'ai terminé. Harry, avant de commencer. Je vous dois mes plus sincères excuses au nom de Gringotts. une vive lumière or entoura Ragnok, montrant que ses propos étaient véridiques. Harry voulu protester mais le gobelin le prit de vitesse.

-Deuxièmement je tenais à vous donner ceci. Il lui lança une chaîne avec au bout l'image d'un retourneur de temps mais en or. Le brun l'attrapa grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur et un picotement lui parvint en touchant l'or.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea Harry en faisant tourner l'objet entre ses doigts.

-Ceci me permettra de vous identifier comme un voyageur du le temps, et savoir que votre voyage doit rester secret. A part moi, personne n'a le même. Un éclat de tristesse traversa les petits yeux de la créature avant qu'elle ne se reprenne.

\- Troisièmement, tout ce que vous emporterez de ce temps, ne sera plus ici dans votre époque. Donc pas de dangers, vous n'aurez pas de livres en double ou quoi que ce soit. Et ceux qui viennent du futur n'ont pas de conséquence sur le passé. Mais évitez que quelqu'un les voit. Harry hocha la tête compréhensif, un nœud commença à se former dans son estomac à l'approche du départ.

\- Pour finir, tous les contrats magiques ou non ne seront plus valides à votre époque. Comme le contrat de mariage avec Ginevra Weasley. Dit le gobelin en grimaçant. Harry sourit comme un dément, à croire que Noël venait d'arriver en avance. Une dernière chose, cette potion disparaîtra dans votre passé une fois utilisée ici. Alors faîtes attention à vos choix Harry.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je ne compte pas refaire les même erreurs. Déclara le jeune homme en se frottant les mains. Oh non, ce serait vraiment du gâchis.

\- J'ai presque pitié d'eux. Grimaça Ragnok, il fronça ses sourcils un peu inquiet pour le sorcier, même s'il ne les aimait pas spécialement en général.

\- Vous pouvez y aller Ragnok. Décida Harry en s'asseyant en tailleur et prenant une grande inspiration.

Le gobelin commença à chantonner une incantation gobeline. Les runes au sol s'illuminèrent en s'élevant dans l'air. Harry qui était au centre les observa, elle commencèrent à tournoyer autour de lui de plus en plus vite. La chanson gobeline, même prononcée d'une voix roque le berçait agréablement. Il se laissa dériver dans ses pensés, tenant fermement sa baguette et ses affaires rétrécies d'une main. Son collier avait été directement mis au cou, et brillait lui aussi d'une légère clarté.

 _\- Wow, c'est normal que je ne sente plus rien ? J'ai l'impression de flotter mais c'est pas la même sensation que sur un balais. Bizarre. Aller ! Courage t'es un gryffondor ou non bordel ! Pas une bonne idée de fermer les yeux. Se dit Harry alors que le monde tournait autour de lui. Punaise je devient sourd en plus, grand-père avant l'heure merlin. C'était peut être pas une si bonne idée que ça..._

Des questions surgissaient de plus en plus pour le faire douter. Il les écarta toutes violemment en se forçant à se rappeler toutes les manipulations de Dumbledore et la trahison de ses 'amis'. _Brutal mais efficace_ , se dit-il. Les questions devaient provenir d'un sortilège pour être certain qu'il sache ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait plus rien à craindre de ce côté. Sa volonté était inébranlable.

Harry perdit ses autres sens après trois heures, il se retrouva dans le noir complet. Il inspira plusieurs fois pour se calmer. Et l'attente débuta. Une heure, deux heures, trois heures... ? Il ne savait plus, il était comme dans le néant.

 _-Heyyyyy ! Cria Harry. Ça sert a rien je suis juste enfermé dans mon esprit, ou peut-être mort. Il se rassit dans le noir total en réfléchissant. Mais les morts n'ont pas de conscience, le prof' d'histoire en est un parfait exemple. Ricana Harry. Oh, oh. Il se releva précipitamment. On a un problème Houston. Tous mes souvenirs sont en train de se faire la malle là ! Hurla-t-il dans le vide. Il tenta de les rattraper mais il ne faisait que s'étaler par terre. Encore un fichu test ! Mais y en a combien ?_

Après cette réflexion ses sens revinrent, toucher, ouïe, goût, odorat et vue. D'ailleurs il eut juste le temps de voir Ragnok finir l'incantation qu'une brûlure le traversa comme s'il était marqué au fer rouge.

Il hurla, hurla et hurla encore pour que ça s'arrête. Les larmes dévalant ses joues, il avait l'impression de se consumer sur place. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger le moindre petit doigt. Une forme spectrale apparu devant lui, blanche et envoûtante. Il vit un sourire tendre avant qu'elle ne fonce sur lui. Toutes les autres runes la suivirent, elle se fondirent en lui avec souplesse. Harry entendit juste Ragnok lui dire « Bonne chance » avant de perdre connaissance et tomber dans un abîme noir et reposant.

\- Garçon ! Debout ! Hurla une voix aiguë alors que des coups résonnaient furieusement sur la porte.

Harry se trouvait dans un sommeil comateux. Il entendait tout d'une façon assourdie. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais ne réussit pas. Un mal de crâne explosa dans sa tête. Ses doigts bougèrent légèrement en se crispant.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier pour avoir une telle gueule de bois ? Ronchonna Harry.

Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Avaient-ils réussi ? Il retint son souffle...

\- Garçon ! Dépêche-toi ! Le déjeuner va pas se faire tout seul ! Cria très délicatement sa tante Pétunia.

Harry attendit que les pas s'éloignent avant de relâcher son souffle.

\- _Oh yeaaaah ! Maman t'es la plus forte ! Pensa Harry avant de faire une danse de la joie mentale. Préparez-vous à souffrir mes agneaux._

Il fit un sourire démoniaque alors que ses yeux verts brillaient dans le noir

 _ **Oh qu'il allait aimer son nouveau monde. Il allait tellement s'amuser.**_

* * *

Ça de fait, je ne sais pas si je continue cette histoire ou pas donc elle est en attente. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, après je verrais ce que je peux faire, mais c'est juste des prologues au pif que je publie donc très peu de chance qu'elle continue sauf si vous le voulez vraiment ? Dans ce cas Reviews !

Prochain prologue c'est un crossover. J'en dis pas plus ;)

Ps : Quand j'ai relu ce chapitre je ne me souvenais même plus de quoi il parlait...


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou !

Résumé : Calipso a un lourd secret, mais chut ! Personne ne doit savoir. Sa vie est bien rangée sauf qu'une nuit d'Halloween... Catastrophe sur catastrophe la précède. C'est ce moment que choisit un Harry amnésique pour apparaître.

Disclaimer : Nan vous rêvez pas, je ne fais qu'emprunter le monde de mon héroïne, j'ai nommé : J.K.R.

Avertissement : Langage familier dans ma fic donc si vous n'aimez pas, vous pouvez toujours lire mais vous serez prévenus. Oh, et désolée d'avance mais dans ce chap il y aura quelques insultes à cause de certains types.

Ps : j'avais dit que je posterais un cross bah finalement je me suis rabattue sur ça même si l'autre est terminée. Sincèrement j'hésitais à le poster, je voulais vous faire une surprise :D Mais bon je veux surtout savoir si cette histoire marchera ou pas.

* * *

 _Prologue_

\- Ça c'est la meilleure ! En plus de me coller le dossier sur les affaires badines de la villes, je dois par dessus ça aller à la chasse aux informations dans la cambrousse !? Il se fiche de moi ma parole ! Y a pas écrit saint-bernard sur mon front ! Tempêta une jeune femme en abattant bruyamment son dossier sur son bureau pour accentuer son mécontentement.

\- Calipso, gémit une belle rousse, je suis désolée sincèrement je ne pensais pas que cette histoire retomberait sur toi.

\- Bah fallait y penser avant ma vieille, maintenant je suis bonne pour une semaine loin de tout. Ce vieux chnoc veut vraiment ma peau épinglée sur son mur, s'horrifia Calipso en parcourant la liste de preuves qu'elle devait dénicher avant le Lundi suivant.

\- Désolée, fit piteusement sa meilleure amie consciente que la situation entre leur patron et la jeune femme n'était jamais au beau fixe. Si tu veux je peux t'aider pour quelque chose ? Proposa-t-elle malgré tout.

\- Pour qu'ensuite il me dise que je ne fais pas correctement mon boulot et me relègue au niveau de stagiaire ? Ricana la brune.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle encore en tournant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux.

\- Oh pitié stop, t'arrêtes pas de t'excuser depuis qu'on est sortie de la salle de réunion. Tu devrais retourner bosser sur le projet que le vieux t'a refilé. Si tu veux vraiment m'aider, amène moi mon repas du midi pendant toute la semaine, comme ça je ne vais pas être dérangée.

\- Oui, chef, bien, chef. Salua avec soulagement sa meilleure amie. Poulet et salade ?

\- T'as tout compris ! Aller hop au boulot, et ne t'arrête pas, pervers à 9 heure. Se moqua Calipso en lorgnant dans la direction du mec qui matait Zoé depuis qu'elle avait le dos tourné. La rousse perdit immédiatement son comportement timide pour reprendre celui de la sale peste de service.

Zoé et elle s'étaient connues lorsqu'elle même débutait tout juste dans le journalisme. Elles avaient trois ans d'écart, Calipso étant la plus jeune des deux et souvent la plus curieuse avait eu la brillante idée d'entrer par effraction chez un homme suspect. Et était tombée nez à nez sur Zoé, un appareil photo à la main et qui paraissait inquiète. Elles avaient eu tout juste le temps de sortir que le dingue sortait les chasser un couteau à la main.

Cet article lui avait valu d'être promue et avait par la même occasion donné un projet d'avenir pour la jeune Calipso tout juste diplômée.

La brune regarda sa meilleure amie rouler des hanches en direction du mec et lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille, elle sourit avec amusement lorsqu'elle le vit rougir et retourner précipitamment à son travail.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas faire pour qu'on nous fiche la paix. Marmonna-t-elle en retournant à ses documents, elle s'assit en pestant toujours contre son rédacteur en chef et s'attela à sa tâche. Autant en finir le plus tôt possible.

Elle ne vit pas les heures filer, quelqu'un lui tapota sur l'épaule la faisant sursauter. Elle releva ses yeux verts forêt pour tomber dans ceux arrogants de son supérieur. L'homme eut un rictus de mépris et la regarda comme si elle était un déchet nuisible.

\- Mademoiselle Pols, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire à part dormir pendant vos heures de travail, je vous demanderais de partir.

\- Mais monsieur, je ne dormais pas ! S'outra Calipso en se relevant d'un bond, déjà qu'il la rabaissait tout le temps alors si en plus il s'en prenait à ce qu'elle aimait faire ça allait barder.

\- Bien sur, je vous crois. Il lui fit un petit sourire ce qui agaça d'avantage la brune. Remballer vos affaires et sortez.

\- Bien monsieur Couillon, provoqua Calipso en rassemblant ses affaires et en rangeant les documents sur lesquels elle avait bossé toute la journée.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Les pupilles de son rédacteur se rétrécir.

\- De quoi monsieur Calion ? Sourit innocemment la jeune femme. Si vous ne me voulez rien d'autre, reprit-elle immédiatement, je vais disposer comme vous me l'avez fait remarquer si gentiment, je ne fais que dormir.

\- Mademoiselle Pols ! Cria l'homme. Revenez immédiatement ! Mademoiselle Pols !

 _\- C'est pas Mademoiselle Pols mais Madame Holmes, bouffon. Grogna-t-elle._

Elle s'en alla dans un coup de vent se fichant de Calion. Calipso traversa l'étage vide sans s'arrêter, et d'un pas rapide descendit l'escalier de service. Elle grommela en retroussant le nez, ces joutes verbales commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Mais la jeune femme n'osait rien dire d'autre sinon elle avait peur de se faire virer, déjà qu'elle était à deux doigts de franchir la ligne.

\- 21h43, peut être que j'ai le temps de faire un rapide tour à ces fermes. Marmonna-t-elle en inspirant l'air frais pour tenter de se calmer.

Le parking était quasiment vide, elle était souvent l'une des dernières à quitter le bâtiment pour rentrer. Normalement Quentin le lui interdisait, une fois elle s'était faîte agresser, mais qu'on la surprotège n'était pas du tout son truc. Alors elle le faisait quand même, elle savait se défendre merde ! Elle n'était pas en sucre !

\- Raaah, ça m'énerve ! Calipso releva ses cheveux en queue de cheval et remit son sac sur son épaule.

Elle marcha rageusement jusqu'à sa voiture, et fouilla son sac à la recherche de ses clés qui avaient choisies le bon moment pour disparaître. Sa tête plongée dedans, elle ne remarqua les mouvements furtifs sur le côté.

\- Mais où est ce que vous pouvez bien être ? Ah ! Trouvé ! Sourit Calipso en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

La jeune femme balança ses affaires sur le siège passagé et démarra. Elle hésita à prévenir son mari qu'elle rentrerait plus tard mais la sonnerie de son téléphone décida pour elle, elle regarda brièvement qui l'appelait et sourit de toute ses dents. Calipso se détendit immédiatement en entendant sa voix.

\- Allooooo?

\- Salut princesse, en retard à ce que je vois. Soupira une voix masculine à l'autre bout du file. Et moi qui me faisais une joie de ce diner en tête à tête que nous avions programmé. Tu n'as pas oublié j'espère ? S'inquiéta son mari. Calipso ?

\- Euh... Notre dîner en tête à tête ? Mais non voyons, rit elle nerveusement, je n'oserais jamais l'oublier ! Pour rien au monde ! Elle démarra sa voiture d'une main experte l'autre portant son combiné à l'oreille.

\- Calipso, désespéra Quentin, tu es vraiment une piètre menteuse. Si tu l'as oublié, tu dois aussi avoir probablement zappé ce pour quoi nous en avions un pas vrai ?

-... la brune se mordit la lèvre en allumant ses phares, elle sortit doucement du parking en tentant de se rappeler pourquoi ils avaient fait ce dîner. On fête quelque chose ? Hasarda-t-elle.

\- Oui, ma belle.

La jeune femme pouffa en entendant un bruit étouffé à travers le combiné, probablement la table qui subissait encore les coups de front de Quentin. Cette pauvre table allait bientôt avoir une marque tellement il se cognait souvent dedans lorsqu'ils se téléphonaient, ce qui arrivait tout le temps.

\- Hmm, en rapport avec un anniversaire ou un truc au boulot ? Déclara doucement Calipso en s'arrêtant au stop.

\- Presque... s'anima Quentin, elle entendit un bruissement puis il reprit la parole. Je vais être tonton !

\- Attends ! S'écria-t-elle en se souvenant d'un coup, tu m'avais bien dit que c'était en rapport avec la famille mais pas que tu allais être _tonton_! Espèce de cachottier, tu aurais du me prévenir avant. Se vexa-t-elle, maintenant j'ai quelque chose de prévu.

\- Oh aller mon cœur, boude pas, je vais être tonton ! Répéta-t-il extatique. Et puis le bébé va naître en juin, je lui apprendrai à faire du vélo puis de la moto. Oh ! Et je lui ferai écouter mes musiques préférées ! On ira aussi au parc pour s'amuser ! Tu crois qu'il va aimer ? Et si on lui achetait une petite cabane en bois pour quand il viendra...

La brune éclata de rire devant le monologue que débitait Quentin sans reprendre son souffle, son bonheur était tellement évidant qu'elle le ressentait à travers la distance. Une brève question lui traversa l'esprit, Quentin voulait il des enfants ? Mais elle la chassa rapidement, son mari n'avait jamais évoqué le sujet. Elle se remit à rouler mais lentement comme elle téléphonait, mais le risque de renverser quelqu'un était minime car la rue était déserte.

\- Roh, c'est bon hein. Je suis content c'est tout. Bouda-t-il ce qui arracha un sourire à la jeune femme.

\- Je sais mais t'es trop mignon. S'amusa Calipso en regardant la route ou il n'y avait personne. Au fait je pense passer vite fait près des fermes de chez nous, un truc pour mon boulot.

\- J'attendrais dans ce cas, mais ne soit pas trop longue, ton homard t'attend. Répondit sournoisement le jeune homme.

\- C'est pas juste, tu me prends par les sentiments que j'ai pour la nourriture. Geignit elle. Oui je serais là vers 22h30. Et désolée d'avoir zappé mais... elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- Encore des problèmes avec ton patron ? Devina-t-il. Tu me raconteras ça devant un bon vieux films princesse. J'te laisse, la cuisson est quasiment terminée. Bisous !

\- Toi aussi bisous. Sourit une dernière fois Calipso avant de raccrocher, elle remit ensuite son portable dans son sac en pestant. Faut vraiment que je m'achète un agenda pour mes rendez vouaaaaaah !

Son freinage brusque la propulsa en avant, la ceinture lui évita de justesse de se cogner la tête contre le volant. Un peu étourdit elle posa ses yeux sur ce qui l'avait poussé à s'arrêter. Elle aurait pourtant juré que personne n'était là un instant plutôt.

\- Hey ! Hurla Calipso en sortant comme une furie et faisant claquer sa portière. D'où vous sortez ! Vous voyez pas que vous êtes en plein milieu d'une route ? J'ai faillit vous renverser merde !

\- Greg ! Hurla un homme en titubant. T'as la p'tite moldue qui nous casse les pieds, ramène toi !

\- Pardon ? Calipso cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, _bordel c'est quoi ces histoires !?_

\- Ma p'tite dame, s'exclama un homme d'une trentaine d'année. Il était chauve et puait l'alcool à des kilomètres, Calipso fronça le nez. Faut pas ce facher comme ça voyons. Il abattit sa main sur son épaule et tenter de se dégager calmement ne servait à rien. Nous prenons du bon temps, faut bien ça quand la guerre est finie ! Il éclata d'un rire gras qui fit ni chaud ni froid à Calipso.

La brunette resta de marbe, ne bougeant plus et analisant sa situation. Ces gens étaient bizarres, louches et bourrés comme ce n'était pas possible. Celui qui la tenait n'avait pas l'air trop dangereux mais elle restait méfiante, l'autre qui l'avait appelé était beaucoup plus petit et dégageait une aura malveillante et étant imbibé d'alcool c'était pire. Deux autres s'étaient écroulés par terre et tentaient misérablement de se relever, ce qui lui faisait vraiment pitié.

\- Même une moldue comme toi devrait en profiter en cette nuit merveilleuse ! Reprit celui qui la tenait. Michael Potter nous a sauvé du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! S'exclama-t-il en hurlant quasiment sa phrase.

Calipso serra les dents. Le plus petit chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille des deux affalés sur le bitume, ils se relevèrent l'air de rien et s'approchèrent silencieusement. La jeune femme regarda autour sans bouger, elle était seul et dans un lieu isolé. La lumière des bâtiments était éteinte, personne ne pourrait venir l'aider.

\- Greg, tu trouves pas qu'elle est bonne ? Sourit d'un air prédateur le blond en la déshabillant du regard.

\- Ta gueule Carter. Calipso lâcha un soupire de soulagement intérieur, elle n'aurait pas à se battre. Elle est pour moi. Sourit vicieusement la baraqué.

Calipso se figea, elle s'était faîte avoir. L'air alcoolique des hommes s'évapora pour en reprendre un plus lucide, même si ça se voyait encore qu'ils n'étaient pas sobres. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle les avait tous mal jugé. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors que Greg rapprochait son visage du sien en lui soufflant dessus.

\- Alors ma belle, ça te dérange pas de profiter de ce bon temps avec nous ? Faut bien se détendre, surtout pour des guerriers comme nous. Chuchota-t-il d'une voix cajoleuse.

Tous les muscles de la jeune femme se tendirent, mais elle ne fit rien lorsque l'homme plaqua rageusement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Aller, Greg. On y va, lance lui un Imperium et voilà. J'ai soif et ce bar ne va pas nous attendre.

 _\- Ok, pensa furieusement Calipso, des putains de sorciers. Vous allez voir ce que vous aller voir bande de merde._

\- Ah ! Sale garce ! Hurla Greg en se tenant la lèvre.

\- Elle t'a fait quoi ? Ricana Carter en s'approchant. Elle t'a quand même pas mordu ? En voyant la tête énervée de Greg il éclata de rire, Calipso en profita pour s'écarter de l'homme baraqué, elle avait besoin de distance.

\- Tu vas voir sale vermine, qui sont tes supérieurs ! _Endoloris !_

\- Pitoyable à mourir, déclara sombrement la jeune femme en laissant tomber elle aussi son masque. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas mais sa dispute avec Calion l'avait poussé à bout. Et tu appelles ça des guerriers ? Se moqua-t-elle en s'approchant nonchalamment.

\- T'es qui ? S'exclama le blond surpris, normal il n'avait jamais vu une moldue éviter un quelconque sortilège.

\- On s'en fout ! Ragea le chauve. Tu vas souffrir saleté ! _Endoloris ! Endoloris ! Endoloris !_

\- Arrête de lancer sort sur sort, bailla Calipso en bougeant simplement d'un pied sur l'autre pour les éviter. Tu ne me toucheras pas à cette allure, le sais tu ?

\- C'est pas une catin comme toi qui m'apprendras quelque chose ! Il tenta de s'approcher mais se prit juste un coup dans le ventre qui le fit se plier en deux puis un entre les omoplates, Greg atterrit au sol en gémissant. Comment t'as fait ? Paniqua l'homme en s'écartant. Je-je t'es même pas vu approcher...

Le baraqué frémit en croisant le regard luisant et glacial de la jeune femme.

\- Tu crois que je vais vraiment te le dire... tête d'œuf ? Calipso ramena négligemment une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- T'es pas une moldue hein ? Rit nerveusement Carter, il déglutit, l'attention de la femme s'était dirigée instantanément vers lui, avec une posture de prédatrice, il n'avait jamais senti une telle peur le prendre. Une affaire vieille de plusieurs années lui revint en mémoire.

\- Oh... soupira doucement la femme en voyant une lumière s'allumer dans les yeux de son agresseur. Je vois que tu as compris. Elle fit un sourire désabusé en s'approchant de lui.

\- Ne-ne me faîtes pas de mal, je vous en supplie. S'agenouilla le blond.

Deux « Crack » retentirent dans le silence de la ruelle.

\- On dirait que tes potes se sont barrés, dommage. Constata-t-elle. Vous êtes des lâches pour des aurors. Bon voyons ce que tu nous caches.

Calipso pencha sa tête sur le côté, son regard plongé dans celui de son homologue s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Sans prévenir elle posa sa main sur les yeux de l'homme et prononça une seul parole. Le corps s'écroula à terre, sans vie. Un halètement la tira de ses souvenirs déplaisants.

\- Zut je t'avais oublié. Soupira la jeune femme, en trois enjambée elle se pencha au dessus de crane d'œuf. Bon, qu'est ce que je vais faire pour te punir ? S'amusa-t-elle alors qu'une lueur de folie brilla dans son regard. Non, non. Pas de baguettes avec moi mon petit.

Elle secoua la tête comme si elle grondait un enfant et d'un mouvement de poignet elle envoya valdinguer le bout de bois. Calipso tapota sa lèvre inférieur du doigt puis se stoppa, son regard fixé sur son index. Son sourire s'élargit, elle venait d'avoir une idée brillantissime.

\- Je sais comment je vais te punir ! Elle éclata d'un rire diabolique, le pauvre homme tenta de s'échapper mais elle appuya juste sur une zone près de sa nuque et le maintint au sol. Roh pas besoin de fuir.

\- Vous-vous n'aller pas me tuer ? Trembla crâne d'œuf.

\- Non mieux ! Je vais te faire un tatouage magnifique ! Elle lui fit un grand sourire, l'homme le lui en rendit un hésitant.

Des griffes apparurent lentement, sa mains se changea en patte d'animal et d'un mouvement vif elle fit quatre longues cicatrices barrant la bouche de l'homme.

\- Un souvenir, pour qu'à chaque fois que tu te ragarderas dans une glace, tu te rappelles de l'erreur que tu as commise cette nuit. Déclara-t-elle froidement.

Crâne d'oeuf ne dit rien, se tenant la bouche ensanglantée. Calipso se releva dans un calme olympien et démarra la voiture. Son visage n'exprimait rien, sa tête était vide, elle conduisait un peu au de là de la vitesse limitée et pourtant elle ne le remarquait pas.

Calipso avait décidé de rentrer, elle n'était d'humeur à visiter les lieux. La jeune femme arriva au bout de dix minutes dans l'allée de sa maison. Elle éteignit le moteur et resta à l'intérieur, dans un silence pesant. Elle était calme, trop calme.

\- Tiens, je pleure ? Se demanda-t-elle surprise, en sentant une goutte d'eau glisser le long de sa joue.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux mais rien n'y faisait, ses yeux s'embuèrent et sa barrière émotionnelle craqua. Elle éclata en sanglots incontrôlables, se prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que j'y ai replongé. Hoqueta-t-elle.

Ses larmes furent essuyés rageusement, elle s'en voulait tellement pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Il lui faudrait un petit moment pour reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions. Calipso barricada ses souvenirs derrière une porte de son esprit, elle se sentit immédiatement mieux comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Elle se remit une petite touche de maquillage pour se rendre présentable et afficha un grand sourire, plus aucune trace de larmes et tant mieux !

\- Toc toc, c'est moi ! Sourit elle en attendant qu'Antoine ouvre la porte.

\- Bonsoir princesse, tu rentres plus tôt. Il reste encore deux minutes. S'amusa le brun en l'embrassant langoureusement.

\- Fallait bien que je me dépêche, il y a un trésor qui m'attendait, répliqua Calipso même si elle avait tiqué face au baiser.

\- T'es vraiment adorable, soupira de bonheur Quentin en la faisant entrer.

\- Je parlais de l'homard.

\- T'inquiète pas, moi aussi. Railla le jeune homme.

\- Hmmm, ça sent bon. S'amusa-t-elle en déposant ses affaires sur le canapé. J'ai vraiment choisi le bon homme, un qui sait parfaitement cuisiner et satisfaire mon appétit d'ogre.

\- Depuis un moment j'ai l'impression que tu manges double. Se moqua son mari. Fais gaffe tu vas grossir. Hey ! Je dis ça pour toi ! S'exclama Quentin en évitant de justesse un chiffon. Aller viens goûter à ma merveille.

\- Oui papa. Calipso passa devant lui en tirant la langue et son mari en profita pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- T'es sûre que ça va Calipso, t'es pas malade au moins ? S'inquiéta Quentin en la serrant plus fort.

\- Non, ça va, la routine quoi. Elle détestait lui mentir mais elle ne voulait pas remuer le passé, ce qui appartenait au passé restait au passé. Calion m'a tapé sur le système mais ça va, je t'assure.

Un plis soucieux se forma entre les sourcils de son mari, pour le rassurer elle l'embrassa.

\- Je veux manger. Son ventre gargouilla pour approuver.

\- Tellement prévisible, secoua-t-il la tête en l'aidant à s'installer. Tout est prêt bon appétit ! Et on trinque à mon futur neveux !

\- Qui te dit que c'est pas une nièce ? Sourit malicieusement Calipso.

Le repas était délicieuse, elle se régala comme il était pas permis. C'est vrai qu'il avait raison, elle avait l'impression de manger un peu plus. Ils dérivèrent sur divers sujets, sport, travail, famille, avenir, maison. Calipso adorait plus que tout écouter Quentin parler de ce qu'il aimait, dans ces moments là elle avait l'impression de faire partie d'une véritable famille, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'expérimenter sauf une fois peut être.

\- Fatiguée ? S'amusa Quentin en la voyant bailler.

\- Journée dure, j'ai bossé non stop sur un projet et je vais avoir une semaine chargée. J'ai hâte qu'elle finisse.

\- Elle n'a même pas commencé, c'était bon ?

\- Laisse moi rêver, et oui c'était délicieux. Les yeux de Calipso brillèrent d'appréciation.

\- Je devrais t'en faire plus souvent si ça te rend si heureuse.

\- C'est ça, comme si on avait les moyens. Aller on va débarrasser et je vais dodo direct je suis k.o.

Ils débarrassèrent et lavèrent en s'éclaboussant avec l'eau mousseuse, ce qui revint à être tout trempés. Les éclats de rire se stoppèrent net.

\- C'était quoi à ton avis ? S'inquiéta Calipso.

\- Je ne sais pas, on aurait dit un coup de tonnerre mais c'était trop près. Quentin s'approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder dehors.

\- Tu vois quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil dehors, elle distingua sans problèmes une petite silhouette enfantine sur le point de s'écrouler.

Calipso n'hésita pas plus longtemps, elle sortit en trombe de la maison et se précipita dans l'allée. Direction l'enfant.

\- Calipso ?! Y a rien dehors, qu'est ce que t'as vu ? Bon sang répond ! Paniqua le brun en courant après elle. Oh merde... murmura-t-il choqué, s'arrêtant devant sa femme agenouillée.

\- Quentin ! T'attends le déluge ou quoi ? Hurla Calipso se qui fit un électrochoc à son mari. Appelles les ambulances !

Il couru vers la maison chercher le téléphone et prévenir de l'aide. Calipso resta dehors tenant doucement l'enfant blessé dans ses bras. Elle s'était juste approchée de lui et il s'était évanouit en appelant à l'aide. Il avait une éraflure barrant son front et son sourcil, du sang s'en écoulait abondamment. Une autre était en dessous mais quasiment cachée. Ses vêtements étaient en piteux état et déchirés. L'enfant était sale et avait des cheveux emmêlés. Calipso le détailla et pu remarquer plusieurs fractures et pas mal de contusion, apparemment pas d'infection.

L'enfant papillonna des yeux, elle tomba sur de magnifiques orbes émeraudes qui la fixaient avec terreur.

\- Hé mon grand, ça va, tu ne crains plus rien quoi qu'il te soit arriver. Tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

\- Il-il...

\- ça va, répéta Calipso, tu es en sécurité. Comment t'appelles tu ?

La question sembla dérouter le garçon.

\- Harry... Harry Potter. Puis il s'évanouit à nouveau.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? je tente ou pas ? En sachant qu'il y a pas mal de trucs derrière ce prologue et que si je comme cette fic elle prendra pas mal de temps et de boulot. Bisous.

Ps : toujours pas écrit la suite de Harry Pan mais je suis vraiment occupée...


	3. Chapter 3

Résumé : Si on prenait un Harry surpuissant, pas tout à fait gentil, qui a une dent aussi grosse que la Tour Eiffel contre le monde entier et qui reçoit un gage à un certain moment par une certaine personne pour un certain lieu ? Bah je peux vous dire que ses ennemis risquent de morfler grave. « Dit bonjour à Poudlard Harry ! C'est ta nouvelle prison ! »

Disclaimer : Le monde est à ma chère Rowling.

* * *

 _Prologue partie 1  
_

Il faisait froid. Pourquoi ? Hé bien si vous ne l'avez pas encore compris, je me trouve dans un chemin désert en plein milieu de la nuit, et par dessus ça on est en hiver (avec moins 5° au thermomètre). La neige craque sous mes pieds, pour la discrétion on repassera. Je laisse une grimace étirer mes lèvres, à la base n'importe quel enfant serait content s'il voyait de la neige surtout à l'approche de Noël. Mais voyez-vous, moi Harry anciennement Potter, je ne suis pas un enfant comme les autres.

Ha ! Vous devez déjà vous dire que oui, vous connaissez mon histoire et normal que je ne sois pas entièrement comme les autres. Puisque Harry anciennement, non mais j'insiste, Potter est un sorcier. Ce qui fait toute la différence par rapport aux humains normaux. Sauf que ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que... et puis zut ! Je suis trop énervé pour vous raconter ça maintenant.

Mais revenons à ce que je faisais il y a encore quelques minutes, soit j'étais entrain de marcher d'un air sûr de moi, du moins je l'espérais, à une destination pour l'instant inconnue pour vous mais plus pour très longtemps. L'ombre des arbres formait des silhouettes diformes sur le sol, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'effrayer les gamins de dix ans s'ils étaient là. J'en avais vu d'autres, ce qui me permettait de ne plus y prêter attention et de me concentrer sur ma tâche première.

Quelle était elle ? Je devais tout simplement m'introduire dans un vieux château qui sentait le moisie pour y déposer mon inscription et mon empreinte magique (pour faire genre j'y étais inscrit depuis ma naissance). Notez l'ironie dans ma voix quand je dis ' _tout simplement_ '. Et cela sans me faire prendre. Bien sûr j'en étais tout à fait capable, mais les détecteurs et tout le tralala me faisait perdre un temps précieux et me rapprochaient dangereusement d'une rencontre inappropriée avec le directeur de l'école.

Oui, le château est une école. Maintenant additionnons tout ça, château plus école plus magie... Et Bravo ! Vous venez de gagner un neurone ! Je suis bien à Poudlard ! Vous vous demandez comment j'ai pu atterrir ici ? Je me le demande aussi, mais juste pour vous je vais vous repasser la soirée d'il y a une semaine, pour que vous vous retrouviez un peu dans tout ce charabia que je débite.

 _\- Chiche de boire l'eau claire de Gat' ? Demanda une fillette aux cheveux noirs hérissés avec un regard provoquant._

 _\- Tu veux qu'il nous tue ? Hoqueta de surprise un jeune garçon dont les cheveux était encore plus noirs que ceux de la fille._

 _\- Oh, je vois. Monsieur a peur. Se moqua l'enfant en faisant tourner une bouteille où un liquide suivait son mouvement. Et moi qui pensais que tu relevais tous les défis, je dois te dire que je suis un peu déçue._

 _\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Bella, je le fais quand tu veux. Malgré son assurance, le garçon qui était moi, se mordit la lèvre en pensant 'merde, merde, merde pourquoi j'ai accepté ? C'est sur, cette fois j'ai signé mon arrêt de mort.' Passe moi ça._

 _Bella lui fit un grand sourire, elle se foutait ouvertement de lui comme elle savait que cette fois le garçon ne s'en sortirait pas juste en faisant des yeux de chiot battu à Gat, leur protecteur._

 _\- Ok. Il porta le goulot de la bouteille à ses lèvres et l'arrêta à deux centimètres, un éclat vengeur brilla dans son regard. Or de question que je le fasse si tu ne le fais pas aussi. 'Et toc, retour à l'envoyeur au moins je suis sur de ne pas couler tout seul.'_

 _\- Hé ! S'indigna-t-elle ce qui lui valu un 'chut' réprobateur de Harry. Elle agita sa main pour qu'il l'enlève de sa bouche._

 _\- T'es complètement folle, tu veux nous faire prendre ? Harry écouta rapidement si personne n'était au dessus d'eux. T'as eu de la chance, heureusement que Gat dort comme un loir sinon on était bon pour le bûché._

 _\- Ca va t'inquiète, je lui ai refilé des somnifères, il ne nous dérangera pas. Bella roula des yeux. Me regarde pas comme ça, tu croyais sérieusement que j'allais te lancer ce défis sans avoir pris des précautions ? Je ne suis pas inconsciente à ce point ! S'outra la fillette._

 _\- Bref, je bois tu bois ?_

 _\- On s'était dit qu'on ne se donnait pas les mêmes gages ! Se détendit Bella, car oui, même s'ils jouaient à ce jeu dangereux ils avaient certaines règles à respecter et la deuxième était 'On n'a pas le droit de donner un gage qui a déjà été donné'._

 _\- Sauf que je ne te donne pas le même. Harry sourit sadiquement. Chiche de boire **plus** que moi ?_

 _\- C'est pas du jeu ça !_

 _\- Oh que si, et tu sais que j'ai raison. Il lui fit un sourire resplendissant irritant la fillette qui avait pensé qu'elle avait enfin réussi à piéger Harry._

 _Bella hésita mais très peu de temps._

 _\- D'accord, mais tu bois toujours en premier. Dès que tu l'as fait je le fais et ainsi de suite. Les potions contre les effets de l'eau claire sont dans ma poche._

 _Harry hocha la tête et prit une grande inspiration. L'eau claire était apparemment pire que le Whisky pur feu, d'après Gat. Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre vu que c'était la première fois qu'il allait boire de l'alcool. Et tout ça pour ce fichue jeu, jeu qui avait débuté seulement pour le sortir de sa dépression. Mais c'était vite devenu un passe temps qui rythmait le quotidien de Bella et Harry, et surtout qui devenait de plus en plus à grande envergure._

 _Le garçon avala un première gorgée, et rien ne se passa. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en analysant ses sens et ce qui changeait, mais rien._

 _\- C'est normal ?_

 _Haussement d'épaule en signe d'ignorance de la part de Bella, elle prit la bouteille et bu à son tour puis la rendit à Harry._

 _\- C'est bizarre comme goût, enfaite ça à le même goût que l'eau normale._

 _\- J'avais remarqué bougre d'âne. C'est à toi de boire._

 _\- Je vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire avec cet alcool, qui fait même pas effet, pour que Gat l'ait acheté à ce prix exorbitant. S'étonna Harry après avoir pris une nouvelle gorgée, toujours rien._

 _\- Chais pas, tu sais Harry, tu devrais dormir plus t'as des cernes sous les yeux. S'inquiéta Bella en rendant une fois encore la bouteille qui se vidait doucement à Harry._

 _\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant ? C'est trop mignon. J'en pleurerais presque. Rigola l'enfant en prenant encore une gorgée de la boisson. Et toi tu devrais arrêter d'essayer de te lisser les cheveux, tu fais que les bruler d'avantage._

 _\- Comment t'as remarqué ? S'étonna Bella en reposant la bouteille à moitié vide ses yeux brillant d'admiration._

 _\- Euh... sais pas. Je vois juste des teintes plus foncées sur le bout de tes cheveux. Baragouina le jeune garçon._

 _\- ..._

 _Ils restèrent silencieux en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux comme deux idiots, un sourire niais collé au visage. Pourtant ils n'avaient bu que quelques gorgées de la boisson, comme quoi Gat avait toujours raison. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, seulement séparés par quelques centimètres. Leur souffle imprégné d'alcool se mélangeant. Cet instant ô combien romantique et merveilleux fut brisé quand Harry, toujours ce stupide sourire aux lèvres ouvrit la bouche._

 _\- Tu sais que tu ressembles à hérisson ?_

 _\- Et tu sais que t'es un crétin ? Se vexa la fillette en croisant les bras pour bouder. Pourtant je te le dis pas._

 _\- Si tu me le dis tous les jours ! A force j'ai l'impression que c'est mon deuxième prénom._

 _\- Oui parce que tu l'es !_

 _\- Mais non ! (oui je sais à ce moment j'avais des répliques très pertinentes)_

 _\- Si ! En plus t'es qu'un trouillard !_

 _\- Même pas vrai !_

 _\- Si ! T'ose pas fréquenter tes géniteurs parce que t'as peur ! S'écria la fillette en chancelant._

 _\- J'ai pas peur ! Je veux juste pas les voire ! S'énerva à son tour le garçon en bougeant un peu._

 _\- Alors tu ne ressens rien quand t'es face à eux ? Se moqua cruellement Bella en s'agrippant à une chaise qui se trouvait là pour que le monde arrête de tourner. Pourtant ils t'ont-_

 _\- Je ne ressens rien ! Hurla Harry très en colère. Et c'est moi qui suis parti !_

 _\- Prouve le alors. Répliqua sérieusement la fillette d'une manière trop lucide par rapport à son état._

 _\- Quoi ? Comment ? Harry semblait perdu face à ce changement d'état._

 _\- Elle va s'inscrire à Poudlard l'année prochaine, et sa mère y sera probablement. Chiche de t'inscrire aussi à Poudlard ?_

 _Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux._

 _\- Chiche, lança-t-il sans réfléchir, je les affronterais. Comme ça je te prouverais que je ne ressens plus rien pour eux._

Raah, vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je me retrouve ici ? A cause d'un foutu jeu et parce que je déteste perdre. Vous allez me dire qu'un enfant de dix ans, car oui j'ai que dix ans, ne peut pas s'inscrire à Poudlard. Pourtant il le faut bien, sinon ça serait trop suspect que les problèmes commencent que quand Potter viendrait. Et je dois remercier Bella pour ça, elle n'a même pas levé le petit doigt pour venir m'aider. Soi disant car ça fait parti du jeu et que je dois me débrouiller tout seul.

Avant même d'arriver devant la grille, je me lance plusieurs sorts pour que l'on ne remarque pas ma présence. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où s'étend le pouvoir du directeur donc je me change en magnifique chouette blanche me fondant ainsi parfaitement dans toute cette neige, en parlant de neige, les flocons ont recommencé à tomber.

Je bats plusieurs fois des ailes et m'élance vers le ciel, une bourrasque me fait monter plus haut que prévu mais finalement grâce à ça je repère la volière, où d'autres oiseaux rentrent s'abriter face à la tempête qui s'annonce.

Le château déjà recouvert d'un manteau blanc, devient de moins en moins visible.

Une chouette blanche vole difficilement à travers le vent, elle fait plusieurs fois le tour de l'énorme bâtiment puis finit par rentrer dans une tour.

Je reprends ma forme humaine une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, une plaque de verglas faillit me faire dévaler les escaliers mais je me rattrape in extrémiste. Je détestais vraiment l'hiver, et Bella. Ça aurait été mieux de rentrer directement au chaud mais je devais d'abord m'assurer que mon déguisement était en place.

La métamorphagie me prit seulement quelques secondes, j'étais tellement habitué à l'utiliser à tout bout de champs que ça en devenait automatique. Une fois fait, je descendis tranquillement les marches, prenant garde à ne pas retomber et entrais avec bonheur dans l'enceinte du château.

La partie la plus difficile du plan allait commencer. M'introduire sans que personne ne le remarque, et ça commençait plutôt mal vu comment l'homme en noir me regardait.

* * *

Alors ? Vous pensez qu'Harry réussira à s'en sortir ? Le prologue partie 2 sortira mais je sais pas quand ^^


End file.
